Third Time's The Charm
by The Wolf Of Cair Paravel
Summary: Edmund and Ariana have been through hell and back together, but nothing has prepared them for the challenge they are about to face...Becoming parents! With another war brewing in Narnia, will they be able to make it through unscathed? Ed/OC Pete/OC AU
1. Chapter 1: Lucy Finds Out

**Author's note: And so the long awaited third installment of my Narnia stories is here! I wrote this chapter out a long time ago. It was still during school. And I wrote it out on paper because I didn't have access to a computer at the time. So, I've been planning this story for quite a while now. :) It's going to be just as action packed as the others, but it's going to be lighter than the others. Oh, don't worry. The emotion is still going to be there. Just not all sad like last time. It's going to be happy! :D Anyways, I hope you guys like this story. I'm pretty much writing it as I go, so I might not update quickly. So, I apologize in advance. I've got the whole thing planned out in an outline, but I just have to figure out how I want to write it. At least I know where this story is going. Well, what are you doing still reading this? Go and read the story!**

**Song for this chapter: Monsoon by Tokio Hotel**

* * *

><p>Ariana Kirke sighed as she pressed the side of her face to the cool glass of the window pane in her school dorm room. Her already pale face was a ghastly white tinged with green. In her lap rested a large bowl that she gripped like a vice. If her roommate walked in at any time soon, she probably would try to drag her to the nurse's station three floors below. Ari would refuse, of course, and insist that she already knew what was wrong. Which was true.<p>

Ari was no fool. She knew exactly what kind of predicament she had gotten herself into, and it wasn't one that she could talk her way out of. A wave of nausea claimed her and she gripped the bowl in her lap tighter. So hard that her knuckles were as white as the sheets on her bed sitting a few feet away. What little food she had consumed earlier that morning at breakfast was shot up her throat like a wave of fire and spewed into the bowl. The smell of it made her sickness worse, and this carried on for a few minutes until she was left retching dryly. After a few more moments it finally passed.

She found herself idly wondering how she came to be in the current state she was in. Of course she knew _how _it happened. She was _there _after all. She just wondered why, after everything her body had been subject to just a week prior, it was even remotely a possibility that there was a child forming inside of her womb. After a few more minutes of letting her thoughts wander, something clicked inside of her mind. _Aslan._ She thought. It seemed to be the only explanation available.

She rubbed a hand gently over her still flat abdomen and sighed. It was difficult to believe that in nearly eight months, she and Edmund would finally have what they had wanted most, above anything else, for many years now. _Edmund..._ She thought. Alarm bells rang out in her mind. How was she supposed to tell him that she was pregnant with his child after everything that had happened to them? She sighed heavily. She could _not _let his parents discover that the baby was Edmund's. They would be furious already that they were housing her when she was going to be an unwed (at least in England) mother. It would only lead to disaster if they found out that their youngest son had bedded her without being married, and in the process ended up fathering her child. But she had months to figure out how to tell them. Edmund and his siblings were another matter entirely.

It would be easier to tell her family. She wouldn't have to do any further explaining with them. They would already know, and understand. She and Edmund were married and had been for over a decade. They were cursed to be in the bodies of mere teenagers while they had the mentality of middle-aged adults. Adults that had seen, and done, more than most leaders of the present day and age.

She found herself finally fully realizing why Peter was feeling and acting like he had over the past year. To be taken from Narnia, as a respected individual of strong influence on a country, and thrust back into a world where nobody paid you any mind. She felt trapped and helpless. Treated like an ignorant child, which to the mind of the Englanders, she was.

She made up her mind to tell Edmund as soon as she possibly could. Over the next weekend would be the best time to bring this new information to light. She could only imagine the elated look on his face when he heard that he was going to be a father after all. She sighed again.

This was not going to be easy. She knew that from the moment she realized what was going on inside of her body. It was likely that Edmund's parents would send her as far away as they could from the Pevensie household, to prevent shaming them. Although she would be returning to the Professor, it would cause her emotional pain. Being sent back to her professed grandfather would mean separation from Edmund. She didn't know if she would be able to keep herself together if she had to be away from him. Going through pregnancy was going to be difficult as it was anyways. One cannot stand if the foundation upon which they stand is torn from underneath their feet. Edmund was her rock. He held her strong when she faltered.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't realize that a person had entered the room and approached her. She gave a startled yelp when a hand flashed in front of her face to get her attention. She shook her head to clear the shock from her as she realized the person was familiar. She cleared her thoughts and looked up at her younger sister-in-law.

"What is it, Lu?" She asked, blinking tears she didn't know had been forming away from her eyes. She vacantly wondered how Lucy had sneaked up on her, but then she remembered that Lucy and Edmund were too alike for their own good as far as stealth went.

"The others were getting worried when you didn't show up for lunch a half hour ago." Lucy replied, giving Ari a strange look. She eyed the bow that was still being held tightly in Ari's hands with suspicion. Her perceptive brown eyes stared at Ari.

"I forgot it was Saturday." Ari said, collecting her thoughts. Her throat was still raw from the bile that passed through just moments before Lucy entered the room.

Lucy took another look at her sister-in-law's haggard appearance. A light sheen of sweat covered Ari's brow. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in concern. She leaned forward and pressed a hand to Ari's forehead. When she felt no fever, she retracted it and folded it on her lap. Ari recognized this gesture as one that Lucy used to hide her barely covered worry. "Ari, you _never _forget that it's the weekend. Not when you have a chance to see Edmund."

Ari's head snapped up and she gazed at Lucy with an unrecognizable emotion in her eyes. "Oh." She said. She placed the bowl to the side and moved to stand up. She wobbled on her feet and Lucy lurched forward to steady her. Her dark eyes were shaded with concern as she looked Ari over again. She helped her to the bed.

"Maybe we should have lunch up here..." Lucy said slowly, carefully choosing her words. As Lucy spoke, Ari's eyes closed in thought.

Should she tell Lucy the good news first? Surely Edmund would understand and wouldn't be angry with her for keeping it from him longer than his sister. She would have to tell Lucy in order to stop further questioning. She sighed and made to stand up but Lucy pushed her shoulders back gently to lay her down.

"Lucy, I'm _fine_." Ari insisted. She sat up on the bed, as if to prove her point. Lucy snorted and rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I gathered just by walking in the room." Lucy said, a hind of disdain coloring her words. Ari put her head in her hands. After a few moments she looked up at Lucy with a small, weary smile on her face.

"Lucy, I'm _not _sick." She said. Lucy opened her mouth to speak but Ari continued before she could. "Just pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, there you have it. I promised that Ari and Edmund would get the child they always wanted, and so they shall. I've got a lot in store for this story. Some twists that you won't expect, a few surprises, and a few additions. And before you start suggesting names for the baby, I already have it figured out. Thanks to my bestie Anna, I have names for all of the children. :) I want to see if you can guess what gender it is... You get a virtual pat on the back if you get it correctly! ;)<strong>

**Leave a smiley face if you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2: Parents To Be

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two! I've had this one typed up for a while. I hope you guys like it! I had fun writing it. This one is mostly dialog, unlike the last chapter. Anyways, just read it! :P **

**Song for this chapter: Can't think of one... XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy's eyes seemed to pop out of her head for a moment before she sucked in a deep breath and let out a shrill squeal. She then proceeded to practically lunge at Ari with a huge grin on her face. She hugged Ari tightly for a moment and then pulled back to give her sister a smile that seemed to split her face in half.<p>

"Oh! You and Edmund must be so happy!" Lucy exclaimed quite loudly. Ari sighed and let herself fall back onto the bed.

"I haven't told him yet." She stated bluntly. Lucy's smile faltered a bit.

"Why not?" Lucy questioned. Ari rolled her eyes.

"Well, for starters, I wanted to be absolutely sure before I told _anyone. _And I haven't had the time." Ari stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Lucy's eyes narrowed slightly in scrutiny.

"When did you know for sure?" She asked.

"About two weeks ago." Ari sighed. She unwittingly laid a hand on her still small abdomen and Lucy's scowl melted away at the sight.

"You saw Edmund just last Saturday, and you didn't think to tell him that he's going to be a father?" Lucy asked, a hint of disdain finding its way into her tone. Ari looked away from her sister.

"It was never the right time." Ari said. Lucy opened her mouth to interrupt, but Ariana carried on before she could let the words out of her mouth. "But I'm going to tell him today."

"Good." Lucy said simply. Ari let herself fall back onto the bed and she wrapped her arms around her midsection. A small smile appeared on her face.

"I can hardly wait to see Ed's face when I tell him. He'll be so overjoyed." Ari sighed happily. Lucy grinned.

"He's also going to be scared our of his wits." Lucy snorted, imagining her brother's face. Ari sat up quickly and gave Lucy a sharp glare.

"And you think I'm not?" Ari nearly shouted. "I'm terrified!"

"That's a good thing. If you're scared, then it means you care." Lucy said wisely. She gave Ari a small smile. "It means that you're going to be a great mother."

"Is it _that _obvious?" Ari groaned. Her head snapped up when a voice came from the doorway.

"Is what obvious?" Edmund said from where he was poking his head in the door. Lucy snorted and rolled her eyes, then gave Ari a thumbs up. She then hopped off of the bed and pulled Edmund into the room. He had a confused expression on his face.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Lucy said, her face still split with a grin. She danced out of the room in search of Susan and Peter. Edmund sat down on the bed next to Ari and gave her a concerned look.

"What's up with her?" Edmund asked as he looked back over to the door his sister just waltzed out of. He looked back at Ari and regarded her with a curious look. "Did you give her sugar?"

"Heavens, no!" Ari nearly shouted. A laugh spilled into her voice. "I'm not _that _stupid."

"I was starting to get worried when you didn't come down to lunch, and then we sent Lucy up here to check on you since she's the fastest, and when she didn't-" Edmund began rambling but stopped mid-sentence when Ari started laughing from where she laid on the bed. Edmund narrowed his eyes at her. "So you think I'm funny now do you?"

"Yep. Hi-lar-i-ous!" Ari said, drawing out the word. She began laughing again at the expression on Edmund's face. She shrieked as she felt her sides being tickled. Her laughter bubbled higher and higher in pitch until she begged from mercy. Edmund finally relented when he realized that she was actually in distress. The moment his hands left her sides, she bolted from the bed towards the bathroom. Edmund followed her when he heard the sounds of retching. He knelt down and held back her hair as she dry-heaved into the toilet. After a few moments she took a shuddering breath and stood up. Edmund had to steady her because she was trembling slightly. She rinsed out her mouth with water from the tap and then sank to the ground.

"Ari, we need to take you to the nurse." Edmund said, concern etched into his features.

"No!" Ari protested a little too quickly. "It's really nothing."

"It sure didn't look like nothing!" Edmund protested, pointing at the toilet.

"It's _your _fault anyways." Ari muttered under her breath, turning away from him.

"How is you getting sick _my _fault? Last time I checked, I wasn't a virus." Edmund argued. Ari rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Sometimes you are as annoying as one." Ari snapped at him and instantly clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh dear Aslan, I don't know why I just said that." She whispered. Edmund's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" He asked in a calm voice, but his eyes were shining with anger.

"I'm so sorry, Edmund. It's these damned hormones. By the Lion, I didn't think they would start this early." She said as she put her head in her hands. When she looked up, Edmund was looking as confused as ever. She sighed.

"Edmund, I'm just going to spit it out and be blunt about it." Ari said. Edmund snorted.

"Since when have you been anything _but _blunt?" He asked, a small grin on his face. Ari smiled up at him but then turned serious again.

"Edmund, we are in a predicament. It doesn't concern your family, since it won't affect their lives as drastically as it will ours." She paused here to take a breath. She then looked up at him, her eyes shining. "You're going to be a dad."

Edmund reeled back as if he had been slapped. His eyes flickered between her face and her stomach. For several minutes he just stood there, his mouth opening and closing in what Ari thought was a very good fish impersonation. Then he looked back at her face and gaped at her.

"We're going to be parents?" He whispered. Ari gave him a tiny smile and nodded at him. Before she could blink he had her gathered in his arms and was spinning her around in a circle. He let out a loud whoop and when he set Ari back on her feet she saw that he was crying and laughing at the same time. Unfortunately, the spinning made her dizzy and she felt sick all over again.

"Ed, please don't do that again." She said before she raced back into the bathroom. Edmund held her hair behind her head until she could finally breath again.

"Ari, this is the happiest I've been in a long time." Edmund said, pulling her close to him.

"I know." Ari smiled. They were finally going to have the baby they wanted. After a long pause she pulled away and looked at him.

"You know, this isn't going to be easy." Ari said seriously.

"Well of course it is! Raising a child isn't easy anyways." Edmund laughed.

"No, I mean, what are people going to think? We're not in Narnia, Ed." Ari sighed, letting herself sink against his chest. "We're sixteen for Aslan's sake, and we're not married."

"Oh." Edmund said quietly. "My parents aren't going to like this one bit."

"No. They sure aren't." Ari sighed. "Well, I guess we need to write to the professor. I'm going to end up going to his home sometime or another. You know your parents aren't going to let me have the baby in Finchley."

"Well, you aren't going by yourself." Edmund declared. "My parents can either accept it, or they're not going to see me again for a long time."

"I can't take you away from your family!" Ari protested. Edmund put his hands on Ari's face gently and looked in her eyes.

"You and our baby are my family too, and you're more important." Edmund said seriously. A huge grin split Ari's face.

"Say it again." She said, her smile never dwindling.

"Um..You're more important?" Edmund said, confusion written on his face.

"The other part." Ari said, shaking her head.

"You and our baby-" Edmund started. Ari let out a laugh and if possible, her smile grew.

"Our baby." She said, grabbing Edmund's hand. She placed it on her stomach that was still small, and they remained like that until Lucy came back to get them for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I decided to upload this chapter quickly, since I got so many reviews for the first chapter! I was surprised! It was only one day, and I'd already gotten nine reviews. :D Anyways, thank you guys. <strong>

**Leave a smiley face if you liked it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Drama

**Author's Note: This chapter is mostly dialog near the end of the story, where most of the action is going on. The parents are about to find out about Edmund and Ari's little secret, and it's going to cause some problems. Anyways... Just go on and read the chapter. :)**

**Song for this chapter: Ignorance by Paramore**

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Ari told Susan and Peter why she was acting so strangely. Susan had been happy for the couple, but worried as well. Her worries weren't completely useless. This wasn't Narnia. People weren't going to accept this like they would there. Peter happened to be drinking something at the time they told him, and he managed to spit the entire content of what was in his mouth on Lucy, who was less than thrilled. Overall, Ari couldn't have hoped for a better reaction from her family. Now all that was left to do was tell Edmund's parents. That was something that no one was looking forward to doing.<p>

Their time had run out. Ari was practically trembling on the train as they rode back to Finchley for the summer holidays. Ari and Edmund had already fabricated a story to feed to his parents. The Professor was more than happy to accept Ari back into his home if things went south, along with Edmund who refused point blank to let Ari go anywhere without him. The two of them would pack the things they wanted to take with them as soon as they arrived at the Pevensie home, and they would be ready to leave at a moments notice since it was very likely that things weren't going to go well when Edmund's parents found out.

Things weren't the same in England as they were in Narnia. The Pevensie Parents most likely would have Ari shipped off to the Professor's house the moment they found out that she was carrying a child to save them the embarrassment of having an unwed mother in their household. It wasn't common to have unwed mothers, but every so often it happened. It was deeply frowned upon. But it wasn't Helen Pevensie that they were most worried about, no. Not at all. It was Frank.

According to his children, he had returned from the war a changed man. He had been a lover, not a fighter, before he left. Since he had arrived back in Finchley, he had treated everyone as if they were in the army. The children could recognize the faraway looks in his eyes that often appeared for what they were. Flashbacks. Memories. Nightmares. He seemed to jump at every loud sound, as if guns were blazing around him again. It happened once in a while for Peter, Edmund, and Ari, even after all these years. They understood, as did Susan and Lucy. They just didn't suffer from these 'aftershocks' as much.

It was Mr. Pevensie's reaction that they were worried about. He would most likely yell and shout until his throat was sore, or until Ari finally had enough and left the house. It would probably be the latter that happened. It was because of this that they waited as long as they could before telling them. It was a sunny June afternoon that Ari asked them both to come into the sitting room so she could speak to them. She was adamant about having no one else there besides the three of them, even after a long argument with Edmund on why he _should _be there. Finally they reached an agreement that Susan would sit on the stairs and get Edmund if she heard too much shouting.

Ari waited two days before pulling the parents to the side and into the den. With everyone in place, she tried to gather her thoughts on just _how _to tell the two adults. Edmund's parents looked at her expectantly while she paced back and forth in front of them. She finally stopped and sat down on the sofa across from them, putting her head in her hands. After another long pause, she finally looked at them.

"I'm going back to my grandfather's." She said simply, not quite sure how to word things.

"Why?" Helen asked, shock on her face. "Don't you like it here?"

"Oh, I love it here." Ari said, a smile forming on her lips. She turned serious again and frowned slightly. "I just know you won't want me here after I tell you what I have to say."

"Oh, come now!" Helen admonished. "It can't be anything _that _bad. We love you as if you were one of our own."

"You won't say that as soon as you-"

"Then get on with it!" Frank snapped, cutting her off. Ari sent a scathing look at him before she finally blurted the words out.

"I'm pregnant." She stated after a moment of silence. The room was so quiet that one could have heard a pin drop. Then the bomb dropped and exploded, leaving chaos in its wake. The colors on Frank Pevensie's face changed colors in range of purples to reds in a matter of seconds before the shouting began. Helen, on the other hand, remained stoic. Like she was in shock.

"You're _what_?" Frank shouted so loudly that the window panes shook for a moment after the words left his lips. Ari winced at the loud noise and instinctively placed her hands protectively on her stomach that was clearly larger than it had been months before.

"You heard me good and well." Ari said snappishly, sending a glare in Frank's direction.

"Who is the father?" Helen asked softly, laying a calming hand on her husband's shoulder. Her gray-blue eyes were shining with disappointment, and Ari hated it.

"I can't tell you." Ari said tensely, her face twisted into a grimace as if she were in physical pain.

"Why not? Or do you not know who he is?" Frank asked sarcastically, his words biting.

"Of course I know who he is!" Ari shouted. "I've only ever been with _one _man."

"Then do you fear for your safety?" Helen asked, her eyes narrowing. Ari laughed sardonically.

"It's not _my _safety that I fear for. It's his." She said wryly, her eye twitching slightly.

"Then I'm assuming that we know him." Said Mr. Pevensie tersely. Ari nodded.

"And very well, might I add." The redhead muttered under her breath.

"Who?" Helen asked again, her curiosity getting the best of her. Ari opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by Mr. Pevensie.

"I want you out of this house, today. I won't have you tarnishing the name of anyone that we know." Mr. Pevensie shouted, pointing to the door. His face was now verging on the color of a beet. They all paused as footsteps were heard on the steps outside the sitting room. Ari visibly shrank back as the footsteps neared. Edmund's head popped in the door, and it didn't take him two seconds to know that they had been right about his father's reaction.

"Everything alright?" He asked, though it was obvious that things were far from it.

"Your _friend_ is going to be leaving us soon." Frank said angrily.

"Can I ask _why_?" Edmund asked, already knowing the answer.

"She's pregnant." Helen said simply, before her husband could say no.

"And let me guess..." Edmund said. "She's unmarried, it's someone you know, and you don't want it ruining their name." Edmund drawled, counting the reasons off on his fingers.

"How did you know?" Frank asked, narrowing his eyes. Edmund rolled his eyes theatrically.

"She told _me _before she told _anyone_...Besides Lucy." Edmund said. Ari was trembling by now and felt like she was on the verge of a heart attack. She knew exactly where Edmund was leading with this, and she didn't like it one but.

"Don't you dare-" Ari said, her voice shaking. Her voice was drowned out by Frank's voice booming through the house again.

"Why the _hell _would she tell _you_ before she even told the father?" Frank shouted. "Look, if she wants to go and whore around with-"

"Don't you _dare _call her that!" Edmund spat at his father, his eyes dark with barely contained fury. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides. He was gritting his teeth, and it was becoming harder by the second to restrain himself. He knew that if his father dared to go much farther with his comments, he wouldn't hesitate to punch him in the jaw.

"It's the truth!" Frank bellowed, his face on the verge of turning blue now.

"No it's not!" Edmund screamed, his voice cracking at the last word.

"She can't even tell us the father's _name_!" Frank sneered nastily.

"Because she's trying to protect him, when all she's _really _doing is making him suffer with worry for her safety!" Edmund said, looking sharply at the redhead standing behind him.

"How would _you _know?" Frank asked, his voice steely.

"Edmund, no!" Ari shrieked, but her voice was drowned out by her husband's.

"Because it's _me. I'm _the father!" Edmund screamed at the top of his lungs.

The whole house was silent. No one talked, whispered, or even dared to breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, the whole family knows now! I wonder how Frank and Helen are going to react to finding out that they're going to be grandparents. ;) Find out in the next chapter! Have you noticed, that the faster you review, the faster I seem to update? Haha! Well, I'm not going to beg for reviews, but they do make me smile. I love to read them. :)<strong>

**Leave a smiley face if you liked it! (This is probably my signature by now... XD)**


	4. Chapter 4: Anger and Disappointment

**Author's Note: So, I realized that some things were _really_ OOC, and it didn't fit with what I wanted, so I rewrote the chapter, and here it is. After two or three people pointed it out to me, I couldn't _not _rewrite it. It irked me that it was OOC, and AU... That wasn't what I wanted at all. I hope this chapter is better though. :)**

**Song for this chapter: Home by Three Days Grace  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Helen Pevensie reeled back as if she had been slapped when Edmund's words rang loudly through the room. Several emotions crossed Edmund's mother's face simultaneously before she finally let out a pained noise that made it sound like she were choking and coughing at the same time. Her eyes darted between her son and the expectant mother before they finally settled on Edmund's face with a slightly accusatory look in them. She looked like she was just about ready to burst into tears.<p>

Frank visibly stiffened when he heard his son's words. His eyes darkened with anger and he jumped up from the couch where he was sitting. With a roar of anger, he lifted the coffee table up and threw it to the side. He kicked at a vase that lay on the floor and it shattered as it hit the wall. Ari winced and Edmund pulled her slightly behind him protectively.

"Edmund, how could you?" Helen finally said in a whisper that showed just how disappointed she was.

"Mum, I-"

"Get out!" Frank roared, drowning out Edmund's words.

"Excuse me?"

"I want her out." Frank seethed. Ari raised up her hands in a defensive motion and slowly backed out of the room. Frank turned to his son as soon as the door clicked shut.

"I thought we raised you better." Frank fumed. Edmund flinched slightly.

"You did!" Ed insisted. His father let out another sound of rage and began pacing the room.

"Then _why_ did you do it?"

"I...I love her." Edmund stammered, not coming up with a good enough excuse. Helen threw her hands into the air and let out an exasperated sigh.

"That's not good enough!" She screamed. "Do you know just what kind of torture that girl is going to go through?"

"Yes, I do." Edmund snapped. Helen stormed over and pointed a finger into his face.

"No, you don't!" Edmund's mother yelled. "She's going to be looked down on until she has a ring on her finger. People are going to treat her like she has the plague. People in the grocery store are going to raise their noses to her because she doesn't have a husband. It's bad enough that the effects of pregnancy are going to take a lot out of her, but you had to go and put her in a position that she can't handle!"

"She won't have to go through this alone!" Edmund yelled. Frank punched the wall, causing Ed to jump at the loud noise.

"My God, Ed! You're barely sixteen! She's barely sixteen! Do you have any idea how this is going to affect you?" Edmund's father yelled. The windows shook for a minute after his booming voice quieted.

"Don't you think I know that?" Edmund screamed, tears pricking at his eyes. He sank to sit on the couch and put his head in his hands. "Can't you tell that she's terrified? It took all of her courage just to tell _you _and you aren't even her parents! You're just making things worse than they already are by treating her exactly how you say other people are going to treat her!"

"Don't you _dare _blame this on us!" Frank seethed.

"I'm not blaming anything on you!" Edmund said. He sighed and put his head in his hands again. "Just give her a break, will you?"

"Why should we?" Helen snapped furiously.

"Because all of this screaming and pointing fingers is stressing her out! Mum, you should know that a lot of stress isn't good for a pregnant woman!" Edmund shouted. "If _anything _happens to my child because you couldn't keep calm and discuss this like rational adults, I will _never _forgive you. I'll move myself to the country and you'll never hear from me again."

"Edmund, you know we only want what is best for-" Frank began.

"No! Don't give me any of those lies." Edmund fumed. "I know what's best for me, and _my _family."

"Edmund, I'm your father, and you're going to listen to me when I-"

"And don't you realize that in only a few months I'm going to be a father too? I think if I'm old enough to father a child, and I'm old enough to take responsibility for it, then I can make my own decisions." Edmund cut him off again. "Whether you like it or not, Ari and I are going to be parents, and _you _two are going to be grandparents."

"Edmund, please!" Helen pleaded with her son, not fully sure herself what she was asking.

"I don't want to hear it." Edmund said darkly, his eyes alight with fury and rage. "We're leaving in the morning. Our train tickets are already paid for, and we've been packing since we've got home from school. We're going back to her grandfather's, and we won't be back for some time."

"Ed, don't do this."

"I'm sorry, mum. But if doing what is best for my future wife and my child means leaving, then that's what I'm going to do." Edmund said, leaving the discussion closed. He ignored his mother's pleas and his father's angry words and left the room. He walked up the stairs where his siblings and Ari were sitting on Lucy's bed. Ari was leaning against the wall and had her eyes closed. Her hand was pressed to the side of her growing stomach. Alarm bells immediately went off in Edmund's mind.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as he hurried to Ari's side.

"Oh, yes." Ari said. "Ed, come here." She said without opening her eyes. When she felt the bed next to her dip she reached out for his hand. "Feel this."

Ari placed Edmund's hand on the side of her stomach and waited till she felt the slight fluttering again. She opened her eyes to look at Edmund's face. There was a look of pure awe and amazement on his face, and the grin on his face was from ear to ear.

"I've been feeling it for days now, but I didn't realize what it was until today." Ari said, holding Edmund's hand tightly. "It seems like Logan wants to say hello."

"Logan?" Edmund asked, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Well, I had to give him a name. It's weird to just say 'the baby' or 'it' all the time." Ari explained.

"You mean _she_." Edmund corrected her. "Our baby is a girl."

"No, I said what I meant. Our baby is going to be a _boy_." Ari said, frowning.

"We've got about four months to go before we finally get to meet Olivia." Edmund said, a proud grin on his face.

"Logan." Ari corrected.

"Olivia." Edmund countered.

"Logan!" Ari insisted, elbowing Edmund in the side. He winced and rubbed his ribs.

"I'm telling you. It's going to be a girl." Edmund said. Ari paused for a minute.

"Yes, it's going to be a girl." She said. Edmund grinned triumphantly. Then Ari continued. "You won't be grinning like that when she's a teenager and you're having to beat the boys off with a stick."

Edmund paled visibly and shuddered. "It's going to be a boy."

This caused a laugh to go up from the entire room. Edmund then relayed the argument from him and his parents to Ari and his siblings, but wasn't surprised when they said that they heard most of it. After a few more minutes of talking things over, Ari stated that she was tired and it was time for her to sleep. Edmund refused to leave her side that night, fearing that his father would do something irrational during the night. Lucy agreed to sleep in Ari's bed that night. After everyone was quiet, and the house was still, it seemed that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, there you have it. There's the rewritten chapter. I hope you guys liked it anyways! XD <strong>

**Leave a smiley if you liked it!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Back At The Professor's

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I haven't had much time to write these past few weeks because I've been so busy with my cousins moving back from D.C. So, I've had babysitting, a little family drama, and some other random things going on.. So, I hope you guys like this chapter anyways. I'm not going to deny, this isn't my best chapter at all. The ending is kind of choppy, and it doesn't flow as well as I would have liked.. But, meh.. At least it's a chapter! :D**

**Song for this chapter: Stand Up by Fireflight**

* * *

><p>Ari reached for her trunk above her on the train, but a pale, yet strong hand grabbed it before she could grasp the handle. She looked over at Edmund who was giving her a stern look. Ari sighed in a exasperation and threw her hands in the air.<p>

"Ari, we talked about this. _No_ heavy lifting." Edmund said to her, a frown on his face. Ari sighed again.

"I know." She muttered, already knowing that it was useless to argue with him. Edmund carried both of their trunks off of the train and onto the platform. They stood their waiting for Mrs. Macready to pick them up. Ari sat down on one of the steps as she waited. It wasn't long until the old buggy pulled up next to the platform.

"It's been a while since I've seen you two." Mrs. Macready said as she halted the horses in front of them. She gave the two of them a small smile. Edmund put the luggage in the back of the buggy and turned to help Ari up into the buggy. Mrs. Macready's eyes went wide as she saw Ari's slightly swollen abdomen. "Good Lord, please tell me you aren't here because of what I think." She whispered. Ari sighed.

"Sorry. We can't do that." The redhead said as she picked invisible lint off of her gray-blue dress.

"Please don't look down on Ari for this." Edmund said quickly, giving the woman a pleading look as he put a protective arm around Ari.

"No promises." Mrs. Macready replied tersely. She didn't speak another word the whole ride to the Professor's home. Edmund saw a pained look come across Ari's face. By looking at the expression on her face he died a little inside. Although it pained him to admit it, his parents were right. Everywhere they went people were going to turn their noses up at her because she didn't have a ring on her finger. Sure, she kept her Narnian wedding band on a chain that hung around her neck, but it wasn't the same.

As they pulled up to the mansion, an old, white-haired man began to walk down the steps towards them. He had a friendly smile on his face as he looked at the two of them. Edmund helped Ari out of the buggy and hugged her close as they walked towards her 'grandfather'. The elderly man opened his arms and gave a warm smile as the two came closer. Ari gave him a grin and hugged him tightly.

"It's been too long." She said, smiling up at him. He chuckled a little.

"Yes, it has. It seems like the last time I saw you, you were only a girl, and now here you are ready to have a child of your own." He said, looking pointedly at her stomach. Edmund tensed as he heart a distinct tutting coming from the elderly housekeeper nearby. The Professor sighed.

"Mrs. Macready, will you please take Ariana's luggage up to their room?" He said, not really asking. The woman scowled, but did what he asked anyways. She knew from past experiences that it didn't do any good to argue with her employer.

It didn't take long to develop a routine around the large house. Mrs. Macready would stay as far away from Ari as she could possibly get at all times of the day, only interacting with the girl when forced. The Professor had taken it upon himself to make sure that everyone in his household showed up at meals this time around, instead of having the staff bring food to his study for him. He carefully watched how Ari and Edmund interacted with one another. He noted that their relationship was a very sweet one, but extremely precarious as well. He did worry for the couple, even though those worries might have been unnecessary.

Every evening, Ari would excuse herself from dinner earlier than everyone else, and would disappear for an hour or so. Edmund began to worry for his wife after a few days of this, and decided to investigate. After snooping around one night, he found her curled up on the sofa in the library reading a book on parenting. Not wanting to disturb her quiet moment, he quietly left the room. After this, he decided that he needed to do some research himself. His experiences with infants were few and far between.

The young parents-to-be seemed to be doing perfectly fine to anyone on the outside. Even the Professor himself. Only Edmund knew the night-terrors that plagued Ari nearly every night, causing her to lose countless hours of sleep. Edmund would be awaken in the middle of the night to her thrashing around on their bed, covered in a film of sweat. It normally took at least an hour to calm her enough to get her back to sleep.

Nobody would have guessed the arguments that the two had been having over the past week, most which occurred over little to nothing at all. With Ari nearing her sixth month of pregnancy, the hormones were running high, and she, having no control whatsoever on them, was taking things out on Edmund most of the time. Others it was just her complaining about random things.

"I hate this!" Ari shouted one night. Edmund looked up from his book and sighed.

"Hate what?" He asked in a bored tone. Ari's head snapped towards him.

"I'm the size of a baby whale, most of my clothes barely fit anymore, I-" Ari never got to finish her tirade because Edmund cut her off.

"Ari, listen, I know you're going through a lot right now, but it's all going to be worth it in the end." Edmund said, rising from his seat in the armchair to come sit by her on the bed.

"No it's not." Ari said, sniffling a bit.

"Sure it is!" Edmund said, smiling a bit. "We're finally getting our baby, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are, but you're not the one who has to give birth!" Ari shouted the last part at Edmund, who winced. She'd been playing this card a lot lately, and to be honest it was grating his nerves.

"I know." He sighed.

"No you don't! You don't get it!" She shrieked, her eyes suddenly misty. Edmund winced at the shrillness of her voice.

"Don't get what?" He asked. He inwardly slapped himself right after he said this because her lip began trembling and her eyes started to tear up.

"I don't want to have our baby here." She burst out suddenly, a few tears escaping her eyes. Edmund hurried to wipe them from her eyes.

"Shh... Don't cry, please?" He begged her, already knowing it was going to help nothing. "Where do you want to have the baby? Say the word and I'll get you there."

"You can't!" She wailed. "Ed, I want our baby to be born in Narnia, where he belongs. He doesn't belong here in England. Heck, _I _don't even belong here!"

"Of course you do!" Edmund said, grabbing her shoulders. "Ari, don't talk like that. You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry, Ed." She said, wiping a few stray tears from her face. "It's just... I wake up every morning still half-wondering if this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up back where I was before Narnia."

"You know that's not going to happen. I won't let it." Edmund vowed, causing Ari to smile slightly.

"I know. Now move." She said, shoving him to the side. Edmund gave her a strange look and Ari shrugged in response. "Do you _really _want me to not be able to get the loo in time?" She asked, causing Edmund to chuckle. At the end of the day, Ari was always her same sarcastic self. Just ten times scarier than normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Once again, sorry for the long wait for an update! I'll try to write faster next time. I've had a lot going on these past couple of weeks, and I did warn that I might not update as much this time around. Anyways, it gives you guys time to review more! XD I hope you liked it, even though it was a bit choppy at the end. <strong>

**Leave a smiley if you liked it! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Family

**Author's Note: So sorry for the long wait! My summer has been so busy this year! I've never had so much to do before. Anyways, here's chapter six. I know it's been like... over a month, but I'm going to try to do more writing now. Things are going to start picking up soon (I think... XD) so we'll get more into the plot. It's not just about Ed and Ari's baby. It's going to get quite intense in the later chapters. Anyways... Just read the chapter. Not the best in the world...**

**Song for this chapter: Wrapped In Your Arms by Fireflight**

* * *

><p>As days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, Ari and Edmund could feel themselves getting more anxious by the hour. It wouldn't be long now until they were both parents. This grew more evident every day with Ari's ever expanding stomach.<p>

At seven and a half months along, Ari felt that she could no longer grow any more. She quickly found out that this wasn't so. She found it harder with each passing day to spend any period of time on her feet without her ankles swelling to an unnatural size. She found it very difficult to get comfortable enough at night to sleep, and when she did manage to find rest at night, she was awaken with the strong need to use the loo at ungodly hours of the night. She found it exhausting just to be awake, and was always irritable with her hormones out of control. All in all, she was tired of being pregnant.

As month eight came around the corner, the pair spent countless hours thinking of names for their future child. None of them seemed to fit though. They read through many books, looking for new ideas, and it seemed like they could never agree on a name.

"What about Jeremy?" Edmund asked one day, a hopeful tone in his voice. Ari's face scrunched up, already giving him his answer.

"It sounds like 'germy'" Ari explained. After hearing this, Edmund found that he couldn't agree more.

"How about Daniel?" Ari asked, looking up from her book.

"I like that, for a middle name at least." Edmund replied, nodding his head. "Aaron Daniel. How does that sound to you, love?"

"Aaron Daniel Pevensie." Ari said, letting the name roll off of her tongue as she tried it out. She grinned brightly at him. "I love it. We're keeping that one."

"Great!" Edmund beamed. "Now we need one for a girl."

"Eden." Ari said almost immediately. Edmund thought about it for a moment.

"It has a nice ring to it." He agreed. He put a finger to his chin in thought. "Eden Patricia?"

Ari shuddered. "Ew. Really? Patricia?" She said, pulling a face. The two looked at each other and fell into a fit of laughter.

"Mm…" Ari hummed as she laid her book to the side and leaned back on the couch. She ran a hand gently over her stomach. "He sure is active today."

"She." Edmund countered out of habit.

Even after all of the time they had spent knowing they were going to be parents, they still hadn't quit bickering over the gender of their child. Neither of them knew for sure what the gender was, but it gave them something to do to pass the time.

Without Ed's siblings, things in the countryside got quite boring. Thought Edmund wouldn't admit it, he missed his siblings dearly. He had never been away from them for this long without writing every week. So far, they had only sent a few letters to the family, letting them know how Ari was doing, and how things were in the countryside. They had received a few letters in reply, but it wasn't the same as the family being right there with them.

The last letter they had received was over a week old, but it did say that the other three Pevensie siblings would be coming for a visit soon. They would be coming to the Professor's mansion near the end of the month, which was nearing Ari's due date. They would be staying for a couple of weeks, in hopes to be there for the birth.

The day that they were supposed to arrive, Ari was nearly bursting with excitement. It was all Edmund could do to keep her off of her feet. At eight and a half months pregnant, bouncing around the halls wasn't a good thing to be doing.

It nearly broke Edmund's heart to see her disappointment when his siblings' train was delayed, although he found it amusing that she missed them more than he did. It was midday by the time the other three of the family arrived at the Professor's mansion, instead of early morning.

"They're here!" Ari squealed loudly when she saw the buggy of people coming up the driveway. Edmund looked up from his book and rushed to the window and let out a loud whoop.

"It's about time." Edmund joked. He rolled his eyes as Ari rushed down the stairs faster than he thought she should have been able to move with her being this near to term.

Ari waited impatiently inside the large front doors for her family to enter. She picked invisible lint off of her coral colored dress. Edmund put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her sharply.

"Stop fidgeting. It's not like you're meeting the Pope." He muttered to her. She glared at him.

"I wouldn't be jumpy if I was meeting the Pope. I'm not Catholic, so I don't care what he thinks." She said, sending him a withering look. He didn't have a chance to send another comment back because before he could, the door opened and their family walked in.

Peter hadn't changed a bit. He was still the same blonde brother of Edmund's as he was when they left. Susan hadn't changed much either. Her hair was longer, and she was dressed in fancier clothes than she was normally found in before they left. Lucy on the other hand had shot up like a weed. She was taller than Ari now, and had lost some of the girlish look, but the sparkle of mischief was still clear in her eyes.

"Ari!" Lucy shrieked, rushing forward to give her sister-in-law a hug. It was easier said than done though, so Lucy settled for an arm wrapped around her side. Peter then clapped his brother on the back and gave him a grin.

"Never would have thought it would be you, little brother, that settled down before the rest of us." He joked. "And look at you Ari!" Peter said as he turned to her. "You're hu-"

Peter abruptly cut off with a wince when Edmund jammed his foot down on Peter's toe. He gave him a sharp glare that let Peter know he was treading thin ice already, and it hadn't even been five minutes.

"Say _nothing _about her size." Edmund whispered harshly to his brother.

"You're glowing." Peter settled for instead. Ari smiled at him.

"It's good to see you too, Pete." She said to him.

"Ari, it's good to see you again." Susan said, her face passive, betraying no emotion. Ari scrutinized her for a moment. There was something off about her sister-in-law.

"You as well, Susan." Ari said carefully. She could tell that Susan's mind was elsewhere at the moment. She made a mental note to talk to Lucy and Peter about it later. The interaction was not lost on Edmund either. Thought he had not seen his family for months, he could tell that something had changed dramatically between them, and it worried him.

After the long train ride to the countryside, the three Pevensie teenagers thought that it would be best to rest before they did any more catching up. After they had napped for a few hours they would all sit down and do some reminiscing, but until then the house was quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know the ending is kind of choppy, and it's definitely not my best chapter. I hope you guys liked it anyways...<strong>

**Leave a smiley if you liked it! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Upsetting News

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness, you guys, I am so sorry about the long wait! D: Life gets in the way, and I've had a lot of stuff going on for the last month or so... My grandmother passed away, and I was very close to her, so that was a big bump in the highway. Then my sister had back surgery to fix her scoliosis, but that didn't affect my writing time so much. I've been really busy with school lately, so I haven't had the time I needed to do any quality writing... Well, actually, I wrote this entire chapter in my AP US History class. XD On paper.. Over the course of four or five days. So, this was slow coming. I hope you guys like it though! I made it extra long, and tried to make it as detailed as I could. :) Enjoy! :D**

**Song for this chapter: Don't have one as of now.**

* * *

><p>Edmund smiled to himself as he entered the large bedroom that he and his Narnian wife shared. Ari was sleeping peacefully underneath the thick, dark green blankets on their bed. Her curly red hair fell like a curtain over her face as her steady breathing caused her chest to rise and fall. Edmund almost hated that he was going to crawl into bed in a few minutes for fear of disturbing her peaceful state, but he too was exhausting.<p>

It had been a long and tiring day, and though he was happy to have his family members with him again, they had brought some unsettling news. Edmund shook his head to clear his thoughts. It wouldn't do to dwell on those things at the moment. There would be time for that later.

He shucked off his clothes that he had worn that day and placed them in a basket in the corner of the room. The basket was nearly full now. He made a mental note to carry the basket of dirty clothes down to the wash room the next day. He pulled on a pair of soft gray pants and slowly climbed into bed, careful not to wake Ari. But when he laid his head down on the pillow, a pair of bright green eyes were staring back at him. He sighed.

"I didn't want to wake you, Sorry." Edmund apologized. Ari blinked at him and smiled.

"_You _didn't wake me up. Your _son _did." She said, a hint of irritation in her voice. She winced a second later. "He seems to like using my stomach as a kicking bag late at night."

"She's just overactive." Edmund chuckled softly as Ari rolled over to lay on her other side. He wrapped an arm around her and the other underneath her head and pulled her close to him. Since her back was turned to him, he was able to put a hand on her stomach to feel the baby move.

It seemed like every time that he felt their child move inside her, no matter how small that movement was, it brought a huge grin to his face. After all those years of frustration and tragedy, they were finally getting a miracle. He knew, though his redhead would never admit it, that as the day drew closer where she would have to bring their child into the world, she grew more and more frightened at the thought of being a mother. Their fears were mutual. Edmund grew more and more nervous as the days went by, scared that he wouldn't be a good father.

When he shook away the thoughts, Ari was already fast asleep again. He listened to the steady rhythm of her breathing, and felt their child move beneath his palm. It wasn't long till he too succumbed to sleep with a smile on his face.

When Ari woke the following morning, she found the space on the bed next to her empty. Edmund couldn't have been up for a long time since the bed was still warm. She was dreading having to climb out from under the warm blankets around her, but she knew that if _she _couldn't pull herself out of bed, _Lucy _would.

She threw off the green blanket and shivered at the cool September air that filled the room. She walked over to the coat rack across the room at the door and quickly took her warm robe from one of the hooks. She pulled it as tightly around her as she possibly could, effectively blocking the cool air from chilling her skin any further through the light-weighted material of her nightgown. She slipped on a pair of soft bedroom shoes and made her way out of the room and down the stairs to the dining hall.

Susan looked up from her eggs and toast to nod at Ari briefly when she entered the room. Lucy set down her fork with a piece of sausage still on it and gave the redhead a bright smile. Peter stood up and pulled her chair out for her like the gentleman that he was. The Professor wasn't present, not that Ari had expected him to be seated at the table with them. On any normal day he would eat breakfast in his study. Yet there was still another empty seat.

"Has anyone seen Ed this morning?" Ari asked as she sat down, casting a look at the vacant seat beside her. "He wasn't there when I woke up." The three Pevensies seated shook their head simultaneously in response, but it was Peter that finally spoke up.

"No." Peter replied to her. "I thought he would have come down with you. I haven't seen sign of him since we talked last night."

Ari sighed as she put a few pieces of bacon and toast on the blue and white china plate in front of her. After she took a few bites of food, she looked up at her family.

"He's probably out in the gardens taking a walk." She explained. "He tends to do that when he's got a lot on his mind that he's trying to process."

Peter and Lucy nodded in agreement. Edmund did take his time strolling through the gardens of Cair Paravel when he had a new situation to think about. Whenever a new problem arose, he would spend hours out in the flowers and plants trying to come up with a way to fix it. Often he would neglect his well being until one of his family members would come and retrieve him so he could eat. The peacefulness of the garden helped him clear his thoughts and let him analyze things better.

Susan excused herself from breakfast early. When the swish of her red dress had disappeared, Ari turned worried eyes to Peter and Lucy.

"What's the matter with Susan?" She asked in a hushed voice, though she wasn't sure why she whispered. Peter opened his mouth to speak but then shut it again, as if trying to think of how to phrase his words correctly. In the end, it was Lucy that broke the silence.

"Our sister is losing her faith, Ari." Lucy replied in a soft and gentle voice. Ari's eyes widened.

"Losing her faith, as in..." The redhead trailed off, as if not wanting to believe it.

"She doesn't really know, or at least from what she's told Lucy, if she still believes in Narnia or not anymore." Peter said, an upset look clear in his eyes. Ari's eyes popped open and a nearly inaudible gasp tore it's way from her throat.

"But...that's not possible!" Ari exclaimed. "Susan loved Narnia more than any of us other than Lucy!"

"I know. But she's changed since we left Narnia in ways you can't even imagine. It's like she isn't even Susan anymore!" Lucy said as she pushed her plate of food away from her, her appetite lost.

"We'll get her back." Ari said with a determined look on her face. "We always got Ed back."

The three of them shuddered simultaneously as their thoughts drifted back to their Golden Age reign. They each remembered what Ed was like in those first several years. He did get better later on, but when he reverted back it was worse than in the beginning. In the first couple of years in their Narnian reign, Edmund would have severe bouts of panic. Whenever someone would mention the Witch, or a traitor, the Just King would sink back into himself so far that nobody could reach him. He would close off to everyone. He would sit with a glazed expression and one could practically see the flashbacks and horrors that he was seeing in his mind. Sometimes it would take days to snap him out of it and finally get him to eat something. It took even longer to get him to speak. These attacks lessened in frequency with time, but they still occurred at random moments. Even after all of those years, Edmund still hadn't forgiven himself for his betrayal, when his family forgave him without any trouble at all.

"This isn't like that." Peter said, snapping everyone out of their thoughts. When he was sure that he had Ari's attention, he continued. "Ed was always _trapped_ in his own mind. He didn't chose that. Susan is _forgetting _what's happened, and we can't tell if she's doing it on purpose or not."

"That's absolutely dreadful." Ari said, shaking her head.

"Yes, we know." Peter sighed. He push his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do! I'm supposed to be the leader. I protected my entire country, but I can't even take care of my own family now."

Ari studied Peter's face and he looked back at her. In all of her memories of the golden haired king, she couldn't remember more than ten times that she had seen him look so helpless. He had no fears of going into battle against an army twice the size of his own, but when his family was hurting, he felt powerless.

"Look, let me talk to her." Ari said to them. "I'll see if I can get anything out of her."

"I don't think it will do any good." Lucy replied sadly. "All of us have tried, Ed included and nothing has changed."

"Wait a second... You told Ed? When?" Ari demanded. Peter flinched just a little, knowing that a storm was brewing just underneath the surface.

"I told him last night after you had already gone to bed." Peter answered. "Why do you want to know?"

"He came to bed late last night, and he _never _does that anymore." Ari said, shaking her head. She ran a hand over her stomach and winced once. "He's barely let me out of his sight these past couple of weeks."

"And I can see why." Lucy said, a small grin on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean!"Ari asked in indignation.

"Ari, just take a good look at yourself." Lucy said soothingly. "You look like you're going to be ready to pop that baby out of you any second now!"

"I'll tell you exactly what I told him. I'm pregnant, not made of glass." Ari snapped at her sister. Lucy decided it was in her best interest to keep quite and not face the wrath of an upset, pregnant Ari. She was bad enough without all of the hormones running through her body.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Once again, I'm so sorry for the long wait! Life gets in the way sometimes. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon enough.<strong>

**Leave a smiley if you liked it! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: An Idea

**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry for the long wait! I thought I would have this done a lot sooner, but I've had a lot going on lately... And with taking a bunch of advanced classes, I haven't had the time to type. But I promise you I haven't left this story behind! I just haven't had enough time to put the effort into it that I know I need to... So, I'm going to just go ahead and give this chapter to you, since I'm in a good mood... It's short, and crappy, but it's better than the nothing you've had for the past I don't know how long... Anyways... The end is the worst part to me.. I hope you like it anyways... read! :D**

**Song for this chapter: Paradise by Coldplay  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After breakfast was finally finished, Edmund still hadn't shown up. Ari knew all too well that if she tried to look for him it would be in vain. She herself was good at staying hidden when she wanted or needed to, but her husband of over a decade had a natural talent for disappearing. It was what made him such a wonderful spy despite the fact that everywhere he went people knew who he was.<p>

So it wasn't very long after she left the dining hall that she found herself standing outside of the room that Susan was staying in. She cringed slightly before lifting a pale hand to knock lightly on the dark wooden door. When she received no answer, she turned the brass knob and timidly stuck her head in through the opening.

"Susan?" She asked quietly as she peered into the room.

"Yes?" Susan said in a slightly stiff voice as she turned a page in the book she was reading. She didn't look up, but continued before Ari had the chance to speak. "This is about Narnia isn't it?"

Ari froze in her place. Susan place a bookmark to hold her page and then set the book to the side on the nightstand. Only when she swung her legs over the bed and sat up did Ari see that her sister-in-law's face was streaked with tears and that her eyes were red and puffy. By listening to Susan's unwavering voice just a moment before, she wouldn't ever have guessed that she had been crying. This was a clear reminder of how good of an actress Susan was.

"Oh, Su…" Ari whispered as she walked to the bed. She sat down on the blue coverlet and put an arm around the older girl's shoulder. "Come on. Tell me what's wrong."

"I-I can't t-tel them why I _cant _t-talk about Narnia." Susan sniffled, her voice cracking as she spoke. "But _you _might understand."

"_Me? _Why would _I _understand when they don't?" The redhead exclaimed. She was taken aback. Ari stared at her sister with an incredulous look. "Surely you could tell Lucy. She _always _knew just what to say in times like these."

"No!" Susan snapped. She winced at the look of hurt that crossed Ari's face. She mentally cursed the hormones coursing through her sister's veins. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and then began to speak again.

"It's...Painful to remember. To think of all that I had and to see that my life is so much different here. I get tired of not being show the respect I had there. i feel like there's this gaping hole in my chest. Like I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming my head off and no one even looks up... I just feel so..." Susan stopped to take a shuddering breath, amazed that she had been able to get all of that out without breaking down.

"Helpless?" Ari supplied when Susan didn't continued. "Look. You can't just shut your family out." In three seconds flat Susan was reminded just how scary a pregnant Ari could be. The redhead looked half-crazed as she glared at her sister-in-law. "Do you have _any _idea how the way you're acting is eating away at your siblings?" Susan flinched as Ari's glare increased in intensity and she raged on.

"They are worried _sick _about you! Peter is blaming himself for not being able to keep you safe, and Edmund is beating himself up about it because he's being faced with a problem that he doesn't know how to fix, and don't even get me started on your sister! Poor Lucy doesn't even know how to react!"

By this time, Ari was standing on her feet in front of Susan. She was breathing heavily in a way that Susan was sure wasn't healthy for a woman in her condition, sending chills of worry up her spine.

"Ari, please sit down!" Susan pleaded, worried eyes boring into Ari's. "Calm yourself down. You should know better than anyone that stress isn't good for you, _or _the baby."

Ari opened her mouth to shout again, but promptly shut her jaw with a snap. She sighed and sat down on the bed again, but this time let herself fall backwards. She laid back and ran a hand gently over her enlarged midsection.

"It's scary, you know." The redhead said softly. "All those years we wanted a child more than anything, and now I'm terrified out of my mind."

"That's normal, Ari." Susan said as she flashed her sister a bright grin.

"So I've heard..." Ari muttered a bit more darkly than was normal. "The only thing I wish I could change about this whole situation is that if I could do it over again, I would have wanted to have our baby in Narnia."

"I wish Peter and I could go back... Things aren't the same here in England..." Susan muttered. Suddenly, Ari's face brightened and she sat up.

"Wait here... I've got an idea..." She said, a smirk on her face. She was gone before Susan had the chance to protest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah... That ending was crappy. Really crappy... You guys deserve better, but with all the stuff going on at home right now, this is all I can crank out. I'm <em>not <em>abandoning this story, remember that. I just don't have a lot of free time on my hands right now... **

**Leave a smiley face if you like it! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Stairs Walked Away

**Author's Note: Well, this chapter is pretty much just a fun, more upbeat chapter to get things rolling. I typed it up in like... half an hour when I was sick, so that's why it's so short. At least you guys don't have to wait on it! :D Be thankful for that! :) Things are going to start picking up soon, I promise. I've got more plot twists coming up soon than a North Carolina mountain road! Plus... Peter's love interest will be coming in soon... Don't know exactly how many chapters, but soon. :) I hope you like it! **

**Song for this chapter: Into the Fire by 13 Senses  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ari was starting to feel like her idea wasn't such a good idea after all. It had hit her while she was talking with Susan that maybe what they all needed was a little reminder of what Narnia was like. When they all stayed together back in Finchely, they would stay up throughout all hours of the night reminiscing about Narnia, talking about anything and everything that they could remember so that they wouldn't forget. They didn't want to forget. Now it seemed that since Ari and Edmund had moved out to the countryside things had changed in the family. They were falling apart.<p>

Ari managed to track down Edmund and she explained Susan's situation to him. He understood completely, and then together they reigned in the rest of the family and called a meeting. Now as the five former Narnian royals sat on Ari and Edmund's king-sized bed, the awkwardness of the situation was beginning to settle in. Nobody wanted to be the first to talk. Not even Lucy, and that was a first. Surprisingly, it was Susan that was the first to talk.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it." She said. She spoke softly, the words coming out more as a statement than a question.

"It sure has." Peter said, a wistful gleam in his eyes. "Sometimes I swear I can still taste the salt in the air from the ocean near Cair."

"Hah! Salt in the air!" Edmund said as he rolled his eyes. "I miss the Narnian toast the most."

"Well _that _doesn't come as a surprise." Lucy said, giving a very unladylike snort. "There wasn't anything that could ever compare to the smell of the roses. The roses here are all dull even in color compared to the ones Mr. Tumnus grew in the gardens."

"The roses were grand, but the wildflowers in the northern plains were always my favorites." Ari said dreamily. " And don't even get me started on Mrs. Beaver's hot chocolate!"

"She used to make us all a cup of that whenever we had nightmares." Susan said quietly.

"It sure did help to chase them away." Edmund said as he leaned back against the heavy wooden headboard.

"Yes, well so did you." Ari said, snuggling into his chest as much as her enlarged stomach would allow. Lucy pulled a face.

"Don't get all lovey-dovey now!" She protested. "We got enough of you two back in the Golden Age."

"Yes, and whose fault is that for setting us up?" Edmund said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Shove it, Ed." Lucy said, sticking her tongue out at her brother. Susan's expression went from amused to scandalized in two seconds flat.

"Lucy!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Lucy asked, holding her hands up in defense. "It's not like I haven't said worse!"

"Like that one time you all but told that ambassador from Archeland to-" Ari began to speak. Lucy's face colored brightly and she cut her sister off before she could go any further.

"I thought we all promised that we'd never speak of that again!" Lucy protested, her voice rising in pitch with every word, causing her siblings to burst into a fit of laughter by the time she had finished speaking.

"Fine, we won't speak on that anymore." Peter agreed, shuddering slightly at the memory, though it did bring him some humor. "One of my favorite memories is that time we had to put Edmund in a dress and sneak him into Prince Kishka's birthday party in Calormen."

"Don't remind me of that!" Ari said, suddenly sitting up straight. "I had to go too, and he liked wearing those dresses more than I did!"

Edmund groaned, covering half of his face with a large hand. "New topic please!"

The five teenagers continued like this for nearly two hours, not realizing the time was passing so quickly until the rumbling of Ari's stomach let them all know it was almost time for lunch. Peter was the first off the bed and to the door, causing the others to laugh. He turned the knob to open the door, but the heavy oak door wouldn't budge an inch.

"It won't move." He said, dumbfounded.

"Try to force it." Lucy suggested. He pushed again, but no such luck. Even when Edmund joined forces with him the door didn't move at all.

"It's times like these that I wish I had my old horn." Susan joked, clearly in a better mood than before. "It's been so long since I've heard it that I'm not even sure that I remember what it sounds like!"

"Well, why don't you try to recreate the noise for us and see if it works?" Ari half-joked, her stomach growling again. Susan laughed and raised her hands to her lips in a joking gesture and shrugged before she blew through her hands like they were a horn. A low and sweet sound came from somewhere in the room, but none of them was sure where. It was a haunting noise that sent shivers of memories up their spines.

"Great job, Su!" Lucy exclaimed. "I didn't know you could do that!"

Susan's hands dropped to her side's in shock. She looked around the room with a half-crazed expression. "Guys... That _wasn't_ me."

"Then what the hell was it?" Peter snapped, yanking at the door again in frustration. This time the door gave way. He grinned at the thought of lunch and stepped through the door without another thought but didn't even take three steps before he stopped dead in his tracks, causing Edmund to run into him, Susan into him, Lucy into her, and Ari to be utterly confused at what was going on.

"Are we going to go down and get lunch or what?" Ari demanded, her impatience and hunger getting the best of her. Lucy turned back and shook her head.

"Ari, I don't think we'll be going downstairs at all..."

"Why not?" Ari asked, a bit of sarcasm finding its way into her voice. "Did the stairs get up and walk away?"

"Something like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah... This chapter sucked monkey balls... But at least it's another chapter. XD I've got one more typed up after this, and I'm going to go work on typing up another right now so I don't fall behind. I'm going to do my best to keep you guys updated, but I can't promise that it's going to be the best of the best writing... I lost a part of myself when my grandmother died a couple months ago, since she inspired me to write so much. So, I'm going to do the best that I can to keep up with how I wrote before, but it's not going to be the same. I hope you guys can forgive me for that.<strong>

**Leave a smiley face if you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Familiar Face Sort of

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little shorter than the last, but there is a familiar face in it. :) I hope you like it, though it's definitely not my best work. The next chapter I already have mostly typed up, and I can tell you that it's coming a lot better than this. I'll give you fair warning now. There's some heavy stuff coming soon. So, be prepared. There's not going to be as much humor to the story. It's going to be more of a... life or death, running for your lives sort of thing. I think the emotional stuff is much more my style than humor, but I do like to put a little bit of laughter into my stories when it's all sad. :) But don't worry... There will be a lot of happiness at the ending. **

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a week or so. XD I've had this on my computer for a week and I haven't had the time to update yet.. Sorry about that. :/ But now that it's updated, you can tell me what you think of how it's going so far... :D WOO!  
><strong>

**Song for this chapter: 21 Guns by Green Day  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The smell of the forest filled Ari's nose as she breathed deeply. It was a smell she had missed immensely, but now she was finding it more of a troubling reminder. The five teenagers had been wandering the forest for nearly an hour now with no sign of intelligent life. There was little doubt that they were in Narnia, but with no clue where they were, no weapons, no food, no water, and a very heavily pregnant woman with them, their odds weren't looking good if they came up against a foe. At the very least, if they didn't find a source of water soon they would die of dehydration. Be as it may, they were having to stop every five to ten minutes of walking to rest. With Ari begin so close to her due date, it wasn't healthy for her to be on her feet so much, but they still had to keep moving to stay alive.<p>

They learned from their previous journey to Narnia that time worked _much _differently between worlds. There was no telling how much time had passed, so they couldn't rely on their memories to judge where they were. They learned that the hard way on their last visit to Narnia and weren't about to go doing it again. They just picked a direction and started walking. One direction was as good as any of the others. It was bound to lead somewhere eventually.

They hadn't even been traveling two hours before the sound of thundering hoof beats through the forest reached their ears. They looked at each other in alarm. There wasn't much use trying to hide. They would only be discovered anyways. They could only pray to Aslan that whoever was coming their direction was of the friendly sort. A company of almost ten men and one or two women on horses in extravagant clothing plus five soldiers rode up through the woods, but slowed when they saw the five strangely dressed teenagers.

"State your name and business." Said one of the soldiers.

"Peace, Harssil." A woman with long wavy black hair said, raising her hand. She looked to the man seated on a brown horse to her right who had a look of shock on his face. "My Lord, are they?"

"It can't be!" Susan exclaimed, cutting off whatever the man had to say. She ran forward and the man dropped off of his horse and barely had time to prepare before he was hit by Susan full force. They both fell to the ground laughing, leaving everyone else with confused expressions.

"I will take that as an affirmative." The woman said with a small smile on her face, dropping off of her white horse. The bottom of her white and gold dress dragged the ground as she walked forward. "My Lord, need I remind you that we are on a tight schedule. We do _not _have time to spare at the moment." She said as she leaned over Susan and the man who were still laughing on the ground. "You may take the time to catch up after everyone is safe once more at the fortress."

"Yes, of course." He coughed in embarrassment as he pushed Susan off of him and stood to his feet, brushing the autumn leaves off of his expensive looking Narnian suit.

"I'm not going _anywhere _until someone does some explaining!" Peter exclaimed, speaking up for the first time. Susan gave him a look of exasperation.

"Don't you realize who this is?" She snapped at him, throwing her arms into the air.

"Forgive me, but I don't believe your brother recognizes me with this scruff on my face." The man said, pointing to said scruff. The black-haired woman gave a short laugh.

"_That, _my dear King, is precisely the point. You are not meant to be recognized." She said as she swung back into the saddle of her horse. "We mustn't say here too much longer. You have five minutes. Then we leave."

"_Caspian_?" Lucy nearly shrieked. He put a hand to his lips to signal her to be quiet.

"Yes, but you must be quiet." He said softly to the small girl, giving her a small smile. "Narnia is not a safe place anymore."

"Why not?" Edmund asked as he opened his arms for a hug.

"Edmund, it's good to see you." Caspian said, hugging his friend. "We can talk all about this situation later. Right now, we've got to get ready to leave. Now, where's that wife of yours?"

"Right here!" Ari piped. She walked forward and Caspian's jaw dropped and his eye's widened at the sight of her enlarged stomach.

"You...you're..._whoa!_" The still young King was at a loss for words. Ari gave him a bright grin and ran a hand over her stomach and sent a grin at her husband.

"I know. Edmund and I are so happy." She said as Edmund wrapped and arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him.

"When are you due?" Caspian asked, finally finding his voice.

"It could be any day now actually." Edmund said, worry flashing in his dark eyes.

"But that's wonderful news!" Caspian said, smiling. "We could use some joy around here. There isn't much to spare at the moment."

"Saddle up!" The raven-haired woman called. "We leave in one minute!"

"You can ride my horse." Caspian said to Ari. "It is not good for a woman in your condition to walk so much, even though we aren't going far. I can walk for a while."

"That is much appreciated, Caspian." Ari said, smiling gratefully at him. "But one more thing would be appreciated..."

"What's that?"

"As soon as we get where we're going... Get us some food."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah.. That ending was really crappy. I'm not really happy with this chapter, it isn't my best work, but if you guys like it then... *shrugs* You'll find out a lot more about the black haired woman in the next chapter. I don't really have a lot of background on her in it, but she is the main character in that chapter. You also get to know her name too. XD <strong>

**Oh! And if any of you are Young Justice fans, check out my other fanfic: Broken Bird. It's just a oneshot, but it's one that I am really proud of. **

**And just asking... Is anyone else as excited about the DC Comics Reboot as I am? Can't wait to read Nightwing #1! XD I'm a HUGE Dick Grayson fan, and I'm not ashamed to say that. Too bad one of my best friends hates his guts... XD**

**Leave a smiley if you liked it! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Fortress of Failure

**Author's Note: So sorry for the longer wait! I didn't have time to finish typing up this chapter until yesterday, since I've been so busy with school, among other things. This chapter is a bit more upbeat in the first part, but it won't be like that soon. You find out more about the mysterious black haired woman. ;) She's really serious in the fic, but she'll lighten up later on. Much later on, but that's how her personality has to be right now. There's some of everyone in this chapter, except I sort of left out Ari and Edmund a little bit. They'll be back again next chapter though, so don't worry. :) **

**Song for this chapter: It's Not Over by Chris Daughtry**

* * *

><p>The small group of soldiers and nobles packed up and were off on their horses in little to no time. There was no time for 'idle chatter' as the woman with black hair put things. The newcomers to the group soon learned that she was called Renee, though it was not her official name. It was more or less her cover when she didn't want people to know who she truly was.<p>

The riders were made to double up on horses, and a few of the soldiers ran alongside the party so that the newly found Kings and Queens of old would have horses to ride. Caspian rode his faithful horse, Destrier, as Ari decided it would be just as well for her to ride another horse. It wouldn't make the ride any more comfortable in her current state, but any horse was better than walking. Peter and Lucy rode together, as did Caspian and Susan. Edmund rode alone alongside his pregnant wife.

The main priority at the moment was to get the Narnian royals to the safety that a nearby fortress offered. The ride would be short, but the woods were dangerous, so they had to make the journey quickly. Once they were secure, Caspian and Renee would explain to the five returning royals what was going on in Narnia.

"_This _is the great 'fortress' you were talking about?" Peter shouted in almost complete outrage as they finally rode out of the woods and into an open field. He had finally seen what exactly Renee was talking about, and he was not impressed at all. He glared across the field at none other than Aslan's how.

Whipping her head around so quickly that Peter was almost sure that she would get whiplash, Renee sent a scathing glare his way."I beg your pardon, but this happens to be a very defensible military base!"

"Since when?" Peter demanded hotly, his eyes burning with anger. He felt Lucy tense behind him, but at the moment he couldn't care. "The last time I said that I ended up looking like a fool."

"You just need to know where to look." Renee said, tossing her raven hair over her shoulder. "I should know. I helped design and build this place."

Peter opened his mouth to comment and argue that to have helped build the so-called fortress, she would have to be older than the legends in the fairy tale books Narnian children read as bedtime stories, but before he had the chance to speak, the girl nudged her horse slightly and was off across the field. She called back to him over her shoulder.

"Every second you spend staring is another second wasted that could have been spent preparing for the coming war. Use your brain and get moving!"

Peter grumbled under his breath while Lucy let out a light laugh. He twisted slightly in the saddle of the borrowed brown horse to send her a seething look, to which she responded with even more laughter. He looked over his shoulder where the rest of the company was beginning to come out onto the field. He sighed and kicked the brown horse forward.

Nearby, Edmund was helping Ari off of the horse. Now that they were in sight of the fortress, Ari felt it would be much more comfortable, and safer for her and the baby, to walk the rest of the distance. A couple of soldiers would walk with the two of them across the field just in case something happened, but there was little chance now that anything would.

In less than ten minutes the entire group was across the field and at the mouth of Aslan's how, watching curiously as Renee looked at the markings on the walls and floor at the entrance to the large fortress. The five Narnian royals that had been to the How before looked at her apprehensively.

"Look, will you just trust me on this?" Renee said, sensing their distrust. "This place may have been a disaster the last time a battle was fought here, but you didn't have someone to guide you."

Without another word she dropped to the ground and looked closely at one of the markings on the wall. She lifted the hem of her long dress just a bit and pulled out a strange looking knife from her boot. She cast a mischievous grin over her shoulder and began tracing the outline of the rune on the stone wall. When she lifted her knife from it, there was a slight rumbling and she rose to her feet just as some of the stones on the ground gave way to reveal a set of steps leading underneath Aslan's How.

"Well?" She asked. "Are you coming or not?"

"Wait..." Ari said, speaking up for the first time. "We dug in the last time we were here. How did we not find these stairs?"

"They lead much deeper into the earth. You'll see." Renee said before she started walking down the steps. The five royals of old looked at each other with expressions that clearly said, _who does this girl think she is?_ Lucy was the first to follow after the mysterious woman, with Edmund and Ari following quickly after her. Peter scowled and followed the rest of his family, leaving Susan, Caspian, and a few soldiers outside. Susan looked at Caspian with a curious expression.

"Who _is _she?" The gentle queen asked.

"In all honesty, I don't think anyone will ever know." Caspian replied as he began to descend the stairs. "She's been a great help to me these past few months. Give her a chance to explain herself, and perhaps you'll see why she is one that can be trusted in these troubled times."

Susan opened her mouth to ask what he meant by that, but then thought better of it. She'd find out soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, this chapter isn't my favorite so far, but I think it's okay. So, we all know that there's something terribly <em>wrong <em>in Narnia. But you guys don't know what yet. But I do! :D lol... I'm so mean. But anyways, I'll try to update soon, but my AP classes are driving me crazy. There's so much work to do.. Oi...**

**And I do have one question. I've lost a lot of reviewers, and I want to know if it's due to the fact that I'm not updating as quickly, or if it's because school has started back, or if it's that my writing isn't as good. If you guys think that it's because of my writing, PLEASE tell me! I love the reviews, they make me smile on my bad days. If it's because of school and people are just busy, then disregard this. Bleh.. At first, I got at least ten reviews per chapter for this story, then I stopped updating as quickly when my grandmother passed away, and that's when my reviews started dropping, so I'm thinking that it's because I don't update as quickly, but idk... **

**Leave a smiley face if you liked it! :D**


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**So... I guess everyone has noticed that my updates have been seriously lacking lately, and have been declining in quality and the effort I have put into them. I have decided to just go ahead and put this story on hiatus until I can get back into the right mind state again to continue writing it. Either that, or I'm going to scratch the whole thing and start over completely. I have a reason for that.**

**Since my grandmother passed away in August, I lost my muse for this story. She gave me a lot of the inspiration I needed for this story, and now that it's not there.. I don't know. I just don't think it's fair to have to keep you guys waiting all the time for something that isn't going to be as good as it was before. It's not right. I've been thinking about this for a long time, so don't try to change my mind on it. **

**What I think I'm going to do is try to complete the story on my own time, but leave this up. But once I get it completely done, I'll take it down and start reposting it from the beginning. Which means, I'll rewrite it. Please don't give up on me. I promise that I'll get it done and that I won't give up on this story. I just... I don't know how to really explain it. It makes sense in my mind, I guess. But I'll start posting again as soon as I finish it. Just keep an eye out! **

**On another note, I have a few oneshots in mind that I want to do... Keep an eye open for them just in case I put any updates in them.**

**I hope you guys understand how much this really pains me, but I just... _can't _complete this story at the present time. **

**-The Wolf of Cair Paravel**


	13. UPDATE! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Okay, so this is to everyone who has reviewed and messaged your support to me. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I really love you guys. And girls. :) I really appreciate everyone sticking by me, and the new reviewers who are just catching on to my stories. I just thought that I should give everyone a little update on what is going on in my life. This isn't an update on the story, but it's another author's note.

Anyways, I got my muse back! I have my ideas back, and I started writing again. It's taken me a while, but I think I have finally got what it is going to take to get back into the swing of writing this story. But... I've decided to scratch the entire thing (just story three) and start over anew. Don't worry, I've already started on chapter one, but I won't be posting anything at all until I've got the entire story completed. I hate having to make you guys wait, and it's just torture all around.

But on a side note, to help me get back into the swing of writing, I've decided to go back and rewrite my first and second Narnia stories. They'll have the same content as the old ones, but with a few things added in that I felt were missing in the first two. I'm not planning on actually posting unless YOU guys want me to. So, if you think that me posting the redone versions of the stories (once they are completed) is a good idea, then be sure to review and let me know. Otherwise, it's never going to happen. I'm just doing it for me.

I've got several new ideas bouncing around in my head, and I've already talked to some of you about them and I've gotten good feedback about the ideas. :) I'm looking forward to writing, and getting reviews and messages just like the old days when I would write and update almost every day. I have a feeling, once I start on this story, I won't be able to stop.

And, for any of you who are into comics, I've got a story in mind for Young Justice, a new-ish TV show that I've become addicted to. Keep on the lookout for that. So far I think I've got one paragraph and a sentence typed for it.. But I've got plans! :)

If you can't tell, I'm in much higher spirits lately, and I hope to be hearing from all of you soon. Keep in touch!

**-The Wolf of Cair Paravel**


	14. HEY GAIS GUESS WHAT! I'M BAAAAACK

Hey guys! I'm back! Not really into action yet, but I do have a story idea planned out and almost ready for me to write, which involves our favorite two, Ari and Edmund! :D I'm so sorry that I've pretty much been AWOL for the past... ever. But I've got some brainstorming done, and I think I have a pretty solid plot to take up where my second story left off. I'm just going to scratch this story completely, and start anew. Whole different plot, a few new faces, and some bumps and scrapes along the way.

But before I do that, I was wondering just how many of you would like to see how Ari and Edmund fell in love back in the Golden age! I was going back through the reviews, and I know I left a lot to the imagination. So, here's your chance. I have decided to write a Golden Age fic! I've already got ideas, and I plan to start on it sometime this week. I've been bored all summer long, and now I finally have something to do with my time! I have absolutely no idea how long this Golden Age story will last, but be sure that it will be long. After all, Ari and Edmund DID hate each other for two years. We'll see just why they did. ;)

So, I'm back! I hope that at least a handful of you have stuck with me this long and are as excited as I am to have Ari and Edmund back in the works. I'm always open to suggestions, so feel free to message me if you have any ideas once the story gets going. I'd really appreciate it! I love you all!

-TWOCP

And remember... If you liked it, leave a smiley face. ;) (Yeah, I know this isn't a real chappie, but if you like that I'm back in the game, leave one. :P)


End file.
